Kings and Queens
by Ocracoke0Island-Dreams
Summary: He's fire, she's ice...Roman and Greeks are finally coming together, and in more ways than one. Leyna drabbles from the series Heroes of Olympus. One-word and extended prompts welcomed (but not all accepted). Cover art by guitongkrui.
1. Protection

The dinner was nearly over now, the rest of my fellow campers already rushing off to get the rest they'd needed. The battle had been grueling, but oh so worth it. The oldest remained, still discussing and picking at the last of their meals. And slowly, each of them exited the forum.

I watched her from across the room, finally finishing off the last of her drink.

Alone.

And completely off her guard.

I allowed myself to smile, unconcerned if she saw it or not. She'd be too out of it to even begin to assume my reasons.

Feeling very pleased with myself, I stood up and strutted over to Reyna. Pulling the stray hair out of my face, I leaned over her slightly hunched form, already relishing what was to come.

"Why Reyna, it seems your buddies have left you. Mind if I take their place?"

She shot daggers at me, though I knew they held empty threats.

"I was about to head off to my quarters for the night, actually, Octavian," she spat out, slurring ever so slightly. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

I couldn't help but allow myself to grin once more. "Oh nothing, I merely wished to enjoy your company. After all, tomorrow things will be much different around here."

Reyna nodded, and started to stand up. "Yes, yes they will, but they shall be different in a good way. Rebuilding and introducing our Greek siblings will be a new start, one I was at first wary to even consider, but, I'm…warming up to it."

I narrowed my eyes at her choice of words, but quickly rebounded, hiding my irritation. "Ah yes, hmm…I suppose you believe in their lies, I'm still against it, but if you insist-"

"You better not make things difficult, Octavian," Reyna cut me off, suddenly on her feet, though she swayed slightly. "The blood has already been spilled, the quarrel is already over and done. It is time we take a page from their book. We owe them at least that much after we destroyed most of their camp."

I rolled my eyes, no longer caring to hide my intent and grabbed one of her arms. "Oh, come off it Reyna. You don't seriously trust them do you? After everything they've done to us! Like that little fire-headed twerp, setting our precious camp ablaze-"

She tried to rip her arm away from my grip. "Do not speak of the Greeks in that way. They, he didn't even have control of his own body when that occurred. You know that."

I seized her other arm, pinning them both to her sides and pushed her away from the table, steadily walking both of us back towards the wall. "Oh, you believe the little firecracker then? The hotheaded goofball?"

"Let go of me, Octavian," she hissed, but I could see the alcohol taking its affect. Her struggles were weak, and I was sure if I let go, she'd loose her balance and fall right over.

"Now why would I do such a thing?" I whispered smugly, leaning in close to her face. "I finally have you where I want you…"

Her eyes widened in realization, and I felt her raise one leg (no doubt aimed for my lower half). Before she could swing, I knocked her other leg out from under her and let her collapse on to the floor.

The wind was knocked out of her, and in those precious moments she laid unmoving on the ground, I dropped to my hands and knees, positioning myself on top of her. I leaned down, and whispered into her ear,

"How does it feel not to be in control for once?" I taunted, "How does it feel to know that for once, I get to call the shots-"

I was cut off abruptly when I suddenly felt something very hot and very painful on the back of my toga. Startled, I sprang up and turned around, only to come face to face with one very angry son of Vulcan- Hephaestus, whatever.

"Get. Away. From. Her." he growled through clenched teeth.

I chuckled, trying to ignore my unease that rose when I saw that his hands were a-lit.

"Why? You going to make me, Greek?"

Suddenly I was back up against the wall, a very hot hand wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Yes," Leo growled, coming right up into my face and staring me in the eye.

"I. Am."

* * *

And thus Leo kicks his ass. Prompted by guitongkuri.


	2. Candy

"Leo, I swear to Saturn if you do not get that out of my face-"

"You'll what?" I cut her off with a smirk, continuing to dangle the brightly-colored sweet in front of her eyes. We were laying out in the grass just beyond the strawberry fields; Reyna wanted to make sure no one would see us.

She still wanted the relationship to be kept secret, and I had to agree with her. The last thing we needed was everyone in both camps breathing down our necks.

And, I'm pretty sure her campers wouldn't enjoy knowing that one of their praetors was dating a boy from the other camp. The whole Greek-Roman rivalry was still hot beneath the surface. Didn't need a spark to ignite that flame.

"I'll make sure you can't summon that fire for a bit with your hands."

I laughed, rolling back onto my back and letting my arm drop. She usually kept her word when it came to threats, and I could just imagine how she would do that. I winced inwardly. "Fine, you win."

She smirked in triumph, and settled back onto the grass, closing her eyes. I smiled at her; I was damn lucky to be the guy dating her. She really was a kind and fun person once you got to know her…you just needed to know how, and I was lucky enough to figure it out.

"So, what do you wish to do now, oh wise Roman?" I said as I started tossing the piece of candy back and forth between my hands, letting my attention span be taken over by the game I'd created.

I was trying to buy time, make this moment last longer. With the sun setting, there wasn't much time left before we'd have to head back our separate ways to avoid suspicion.

Truly, I didn't like it. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her before she had to go back to her own camp.

I hated that too. Responsibilities suck.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed the piece of candy from my grasp. I bolted up in surprise and turned to Reyna, who was once again smiling in the only way she seemed to know; taunting, with her eyes narrowed and her hair in front of her face messily.

"I may have an idea…" she whispered, moving a bit closer to me. I felt my cheeks twinge, no doubt turning an interesting shade that caused her to laugh softly.

"How about a question game?"

"W-What kind of questions you talking about?" I stuttered out, watching as she continued to come closer.

"Well, how about I ask you…what flavor it is?" she looked down, allowing her hair to fall aimlessly around her, and hid her face from my view.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned down to try and see her eyes, only for her to raise her head…with the piece of candy, unwrapped in between her lips. I gulped.

"W-Well, um…I'm, I'm not sure, what uh, flavor, it is…"

I felt one of her hands reach up to one of my shoulders and pull me down closer to her while her other hand moved the hair out of her face.

Her eyes spoke for her. I didn't need the permission.

* * *

Honestly…where are those two? I rolled my eyes as I trudged up the hill. I'd been trying to find both Leo and Reyna now for over an hour, and camp truly wasn't big enough for me to not have found at least one of them.

_Maybe they're just hanging out together? Though I don't really know why they would…they're always bickering aren't they? _I thought to myself, then stopped.

"Bickering…hmm," I laughed a little, "Sounds like what Percy and I were like when we were-" I stopped. No, no way; Reyna would never…or, maybe?

I shook my head and continued up the hill, passing the strawberry fields. I chuckled to myself.

"There's no way they'd…I mean, they fight so much. It's not possible, she wouldn't be able to stand him…well, if she can stand that idiot Octavian…I guess it's possible-"

I choked on my breath at the scene before me.

Leo and Reyna were sitting in the grass just few steps away.

Close together.

Both their eyes closed.

And their lips locked.

_I kinda hoped I wouldn't have been right this time. _

I cleared my throat a little, causing them both to jump back from each other, and for a moment Leo gasped to breath before Reyna reached behind him and slapped him on the back, causing him to gulp and swallow painfully. I bit my lip and winced, taking a step back.

"Well, um…if you two are done, the others have been looking for you two…"

Reyna stood up abruptly, her face as red as the strawberries down the hill. "U-hum, y-yes. We…we're on our way." She looked down to Leo, who jumped immediately up and was rubbing his throat sheepishly.

"Y-Yep…we're coming."

I looked to the both of them for a moment before Leo suddenly darted down the hill. I turned, focusing my gaze on Reyna.

"I won't say a word."

"…Thank you."

* * *

Shipping Leyna is fun, and I really enjoy writing these little drabbles in comparison to my darker Rise of the Guardians stories.

Leave one word prompts for others? They can include other characters, just know that they won't be very long or will I be committed to doing them quickly.


End file.
